


High Make Outs With Weed Troll

by lichtenbergfigures



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Making Out, Other, Recreational Drug Use, gender neutral!reader, soft and fuzzy feelings, while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergfigures/pseuds/lichtenbergfigures
Summary: Cirava and you make out a little during high timeBirthday fic for Alientongue!!





	High Make Outs With Weed Troll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alientongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientongue/gifts).



“That's fucked up man” coughed, wheezing on the smoke, still better than the first time you too a drag off this weird bug pipe, still not sure if you’re just poisoning yourself. You’re fairly certain that Cirava is talking about how their previous friends betrayed them, but you could only half follow along, your vision seeming to drag like some kind of glitched out gif with the colours of their room wobbling around, only really half able to hear what they’re talking about. It seemed like a good enough reply as Cirava just shrugged, brushing it off a little but seemingly giving you some props as their new good friend. 

You didn’t know if it was different for trolls, Cirava sure looked like they had a handle on their bug vape rig, much better than you. Still looking blissed out but you worried that you looked a bit wet behind the ears next to them and their supposed high tolerance. Or you knew you were probably meant to be worried, it was proving difficult for you as everything seemed to slow down and become so much more vivid. Your arms still around Cirava you couldn’t help but notice they smelt good, not like in a weird way, they didn’t smell of perfume or that they were tasty or anything but they just kinda smelt homey? They had a nice comfort to them that you couldn’t quite place, but it was welcome when you were so far from home.   
  
Not to mention their clothes where really soft? You hope that they’re okay with it but you would of thought Cirava would of pulled away or at least said something as you kept on brushing against their shirt, they’re oddly warm next to the colder trolls you’ve come in contact with, must be to do with their blood type or something. Their temperate body heat is all the more soothing in your inebriated state, you curled your head into the crook of their neck, kind of glad that you didn’t have any horns to get in the way. That would kind of suck, though they did look cool.    
  
“You okay? You’re really handsy lmao.” You slur a “yeah” back, nose twitching as Cirava took another drag off the bug, releasing another thick green cloud into the already smokey room. Supposedly deeming that you’ve had enough as they didn’t pass it back to you. Suddenly it clicked that, them saying that you’re handsy was probably your queue to get off them but Cirava put their other arm around you turning to face you before you could think about pull away. “Hey, i’m not like, looking to get any of my Quadrants filled but you don’t have a matesprite do you? Lmao”  
  
You still didn’t know what Quadrants are, let alone what a matesprite is, but just to be on the safe side you shake your head no, maybe a little too enthusiastically as your eyes squeezed shut. “Cool...cause your really chill and ever since the incident I’ve been kinda bummed out about not have anyone to vape with.” You nod along, your hand shifting along their side as you fold the soft material of their shirt between your fingers. “And like, kinda miss casually doin stuff, you know? Messing around and that lmao”

You nod along humming in agreement not quite grasping the entirety of what they’re trying to skirt around. Cirava was looking right at you with that big toothy smile their fangs hanging over their lips easily, that one pale eye softly looked down at you. Your lips were slightly parted as you looked up at Cirava, wondering if the living vape rig had crawled away yet. Moisturewave droning on in the background, you felt like you were on a dial up connection, half lost in Cirava’s eye. 

“Would it be cool if we-?”    
You came back into focus as Cirava put a hand on your cheek, their eye closing as they lent in. Is this just a troll thing that troll friends do? You’re fairly sure it isn’t, but you can never be too certain with these kinds of things. But you were pretty sure you would mind kissing up on your new friend, they’re nice and although a bit defensive you could see why easily, and you where  _ really _ high. Their teeth bump into yours as you both try to navigate each other’s mouths, breathily laughing for a moment before experimentally kissing eventually finding a comfortable position and practically melting into it     


Oh my god did Cirava feel good though, you were pretty sure that it’s whatever in that vape rig was doing it to you but you could feel yourself swell with warm fuzzy feelings, your drooping eyes sliding shut as you kissed back. You never thought that kissing someone could feel so nice, especially with such big pointed teeth. Cirava letting their hand trail down the back of your neck, stroking your hair with their thumb. It took a while for it to register in your brain but you realised that you could feel some kind of raised scar though their shirt, a few of them actually, you hoped that they didn’t mind, but they felt oddly satisfying to brush over, smooth and slightly chitinous feeling  as you could slide the fabric of their shirt over them easily. 

A low clicking sound caught you off guard, Cirava’s tongue slipped across your bottom lip as they lent forward to kiss you again. If the clicking caught you off guard, their forked tongue slowed your reactions to a stand still before you realized “oh yeah, alien” temporarily forgetting how you first got here. You thought that you where probably in for a few more surprises if Cirava wanted to go any further but for now you would just play it by ear. Their mouth was a bit dry, yet you hummed gently into it your hand slipping around their shoulders pressing closer against them.  Carding your fingers through their hair, the texture of their scalp felt amazing on your fingertips, languidly drawing circles into their hair you eventually found the ridge of where their horns started. It seemed to make the clicking trill in the back of their throat grow as you pressed against them, the swell of their chest slight but still noticeable.   
  
“You done this before? Lmao” They drawled, pulling away from you momentarily, you didn’t react at first, just laughing in reply. Slipping back laying down on the floor you looked up at Cirava, they were really  _ big.  _ You weren't sure if it was another side effect of the drugs but they were  _ really  _ tall, their knees knocking around your new overstuffed neon trainers as they cuddled up to you. Kissing them was a bit of struggle craning your neck before they shuffled downwards to meet your face, eventually kissing along their jaw you heard that low almost purr like trill as their head tilted back. “You’re pretty sick at this, you just wanna crash here for a bit?” You blinked up at them, obviously very tired and nodded giving a short hum of agreement.

Crashing at Cirava’s place sounded pretty good right now, though it didn’t occur to you that they might of wanted you to stay for a couple of days and not just on their floor right here right now. Because, you where very prepared to do that, not even sure if you could get up. You would of thought that the floor would have been uncomfortable but you felt yourself slipping off next to Cirava, lazily giving them a few more kisses before tucking your head just under their chin you breathed deep, taking in that homey scent of theirs. Your last moments of coherent consciousness being holding on to the front of their baggy shirt, one of their arms smoothing across your side as you slipped off. Kind of hungry, but really comfortable all things considered. 


End file.
